The One
by GHPCFAN4LIFE
Summary: As Greenlee faces heartbreak due to Juan Pablo, who will be there to pick up the pieces? (Not sure on that one myself yet!)


Story Title: The One  
  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with ABC or All My Children and I do not own any of these characters.  
  
A/N: This is my first shot at an AMC story. I've written 2 others for GH. Let me know what you think.  
  
Chapter Title: Hello, Goodbye  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Greenlee! I'm so glad that you could make it!" Juan Pablo raved after kissing her.  
  
"Well I'm glad you called." she replied.  
  
"I consider myself lucky you had no other dinner plans. Though I could have taken you somewhere a lot nicer."  
  
"Oh please," Greenlee scoffed, "I love BJ's. I'll take a chicken sandwich and some fries anywhere I can get it."   
  
"Well then, I'm not sorry. I like what you like. However, I actually called you because I want something from you." JP admitted.  
  
"What?" Greenlee asked, curious to know what she had that he didn't.  
  
"All in good time Greenlee, let's eat first."   
  
After they ate, and discussed everything from Milan, to Fusion, to Kendall's latest schemes, to Michael Cambias, Pablo sighed and stared intently at Greenlee.  
  
"Greenlee," he began, taking her hand in his, "I have a proposition for you. If you refuse, I understand."  
  
"Well before we talk about me refusing, why don't you tell me what it is."   
  
JP shifted his weight a little and finally got up the courage to speak, "Greenlee, come away with me."  
  
"What?!" she gasped.  
  
"Let us leave this place, and all of our troubles in it. Let's go away together."   
  
Greenlee stared at him for a minute, "Well why would I refuse an offer like that?" she asked.  
  
"So is that a yes?" Pablo asked, "Will you come with me?"   
  
"Yes, yes! Absolutely!" Greenlee cried, and kissed him, "Where are we going?"   
  
"I know exactly where to take you!" JP said in an almost mystical tone, "Paris."   
  
The smile faded from Greenlee's face, "Paris?"   
  
"Yes. You said that you loved Paris when we first met." he reminded her.  
  
"I know I did, but we don't have to go there. We can go anywhere." Greens said.  
  
"Oh but I already have the perfect loft picked out. We can go look at art, the Eiffel Tower, anything you want. We can leave as soon as you're ready." Pablo informed her.  
  
"No Pablo, not Paris." Greenlee insisted. It was obvious that he wasn't listening.  
  
"We can build a whole new life there. Just you and me, away from all the people and things that are bothering us here in Pine Valley." he continued.  
  
"Pablo! You aren't listening!" Greenlee stormed, "I'm not going to Paris, I can't go to Paris. I don't want to go to Paris with you!"   
  
"Why not?" asked a frustrated JP.  
  
"Paris is…was our place, mine and Leo's. I love it so much because everything in there reminds me of Leo. I went there after he died and it was so hard, but comforting all the same. To go there with you, I just couldn't do that to him. That is the one place that will always belong to us. I won't go." a teary Greenlee said.  
  
"Greenlee, Leo is dead, he isn't coming back. Forget about him, Paris can be our place now. It's not like he will ever know!." Pablo angrily pushed.  
  
The tears ran down Greenlee's face now, "I can't believe you just said that."  
  
Greenlee ran out of BJ's into the rain, and went to the park. How could he have done that? How could he have said those things? She knew they were true, but it was the principle of the matter. Leo might not ever know, but she felt like Leo was still inside a part of her, she would know, so he would too.  
  
"Damn you Leo! Why can't I be happy with anyone else?" she screamed to the stormy sky, "Why did you leave me? We were supposed to be together forever, you promised me that! You broke your promise…how come I can't…how come I won't break mine?"   
  
Greenlee took off running again, she knew it was stupid to be angry with Leo. He didn't want to leave her. As all of her feelings and thoughts were racing through her mind she ran smack into someone's chest.  
  
"I'm sorry." she told them, "I'm sorry I just need to get out of here!"   
  
Instead of being a normal stranger, and just letting her go, the person pulled her in even closer. The scent of his shirt was enough to know, but there was so much more that told her. The feel of his arms around her, the way he took away the coldness of the pouring rain, the way she fit her head on his shoulder, the way he made her feel hate, love, safety, and friendship in her heart all at the same time. Greenlee knew this wasn't a stranger. It was painfully obvious to her, as any other person would never know like she did. She didn't even have to see his face to know it.   
  
Ryan Lavery was back in Pine Valley. 


End file.
